closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramsay Productions (India)
Ramsay Films was an Indian film company founded by brothers Shyam and Tulsi Ramsay, specializing in horror movies. Shyam Ramsay is credited with pioneering the horror film industry in India with this company. 1st Logo (1972) Logo: On a red background, there's a sculpture of a woman trying to escape from a man. Above it, there is a curved text (in the form of an arch): "RAMSAY FILMS". The camera zooms out and the sculpture is fully revealed along with the rest of the background, which is a sunset. Trivia: The statue used in the logo is "The Rape of Proserpina", by Bernini. FX/SFX: The zoom out. Cheesy Factor: The logo's concept is questionable, notice the statue they used. Music/Sounds: None, which adds to the scare factor. Availability: Seen only on Do Gaz Zameen Ke Neeche. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The statue's concept is questionable, but this is nothing compared to the next logo. 2nd Logo (1975-1978) Logo: On a sunset background, the statue from the previous logo appears from the right and moves to the left side of the screen. Right after the statue stops moving, "RAMSAY FILMS" appears with a moving blood-red color to it. Variant: On Darwaza, the text instead says "RAMSAY BROTHERS'" and is plain yellow. FX/SFX: The statue appearing and moving, the text appearing, the color moving in the text. Cheesy Factor: The effect of the statue moving is laughably terrible and the music might be a little too loud. The gong sounds more like screeching, or more like a roar of a panther. Music/Sounds: A howl of a wolf, with two bangs of a drum and a LOUD gong. After this, there are more drums pounding along with another LOUD gong, with another howl of a wolf. There is the sound of a horn playing throughout. Music/Sounds Trivia: The music in this logo is heard at the beginning of Do Gaz Zameen Ke Neeche. Availability: Seen on Andhera and Darwaza, all of these which are horror movies. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The dark atmosphere, statue and music are bound to scare many people. It is quite possibly one of the scariest Indian logos ever made. However, this is very appropriate considering the genre of films this company specializes in. 3rd Logo (1991) Logo: On a space background with a galaxy on the leftwards side of the screen, including a starfield which shines rapidly, we see a cyan, white-striped square, with a red christian cross with the white crescent-and-star emblem and a white word on Urdu on it (if you see closely there is a transparent minus sign among the bottom of the cross), and the texts "RM" on green-yellow, the text "RAMSAY" on it's black shadow and in the bottom of it, the text "MOVIES", zooming right at us. It stops at the middle of the screen and then zooms out and goes out of the screen, leaving only the background, causing the logo to cut. FX/SFX: The starfield shining and the striped square zooming in and out. Cheesy Factor: There are some problems with the logo. The animation seems quite choppy and rushed, and the logo was poor-detailed. This doesn't fit by the company, though it's quite awful whatsoever. Music/Sounds: Some ascending and at the same time beeping sounds and an alert long-beep repeat, all in conjoint with a loud drumroll and a very loud synth whoosh (to the point of being titanic) Availability: Seen only on Aakhri Cheekh. Scare Factor: Medium, bordering on high. The synth whoosh along with the unexplicable whooshes can send many chills for many people, but this is a mostly harmless compared to the first logo. It may be even lower for those who used to it. Category:India Category:Nightmare Logos